


Thank You

by Wonderdogfrog



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Beginning Friendship, Comfort?, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, some mild language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderdogfrog/pseuds/Wonderdogfrog
Summary: A different take on what happened in Jerome’s uncle’s restaurant





	Thank You

A sudden gun shot made the entire diner freeze. Jerome Valeska had shot his uncle. Bruce wasn’t sure what had prompted his stunts that landed him in this predicament. Jerome walked towards him and the guy that was currently trying to choke him to death, Jerome clapped slowly as he approached.

“Boy billionaire, Bruce Wayne! My savior.” He announced in amazement “Wow, I did not see that one coming.” The ginger winced a bit as he placed a hand to the burns around his mouth.

“You know with Uncle Zach, the beating just never stopped.” His voice was low and quiet “They just went on and on. Yet nobody ever helped me.” His eyes met Bruce’s “ever.”

“Really makes a man wonder.” His somber and worn face turned into one more sinister with an evil grin “What the hell is wrong with you?” His signature laughter filled the small diner and made Bruce’s stomach drop. Then Jerome spoke again “The only thing funnier than you saving my life….would be if I saved yours.” Jerome’s smile faded as he aimed the gun at the guy that was previously trying to kill Bruce.

Bruce yelled out “No” to try and get Jerome to lower the gun. Jerome gave Bruce a look of annoyance yet compliance. Jerome proceeded to lower the gun but closed the distance between the taller man and himself, hitting the man in the back of the head with the gun, causing the guy holding Bruce to go unconscious. Free from the man’s grasp Bruce was stunted with how easily Jerome was able to do that considering when Bruce tried to fight him off he could barely do any harm.

Bruce gathered himself and backed away a few steps from Jerome, the ginger noticed and frowned, he slowly placed the gun on the counter to show no ill intentions “I’m not gonna shot you if you think that’s what I’m gonna do.” He folded his arms and took and few steps towards Bruce “If I did want to I would have done it by now.” His words sounded sincere and Bruce believed them to be true and was able to breathe.

“Why’d you do it?” Jerome asked, lowering his gaze just a bit “You didn’t have to do that, after what I’ve done I wouldn’t expect anyone, especially not you, to help me.”

Bruce froze for a moment. He could easily lie on why he was there and his intentions, how exactly are you supposed to tell someone who tried to kill you that you were trying to return them back to Arkham safely.

“It…I, I couldn’t let,…let them” Bruce stumbles with his word trying to explain why he saved Jerome. Bruce finally settled with a sigh, he turned his head to look at Jerome “You are a horrible person, but it’s not right for them to try and kill you.” Jerome looked at Bruce, bewildered at what he heard, did Bruce actually care about him?

Jerome let out a small chuckle and walked closer to Bruce and placed a hand on his shoulder, then spoke “You might be the craziest kid I’ve ever met, but you have balls,” he sighed and continued “it’s crazy that’s you’d save me, some might call it stupid even, but I do appreciate it.” He smile slightly at Bruce, who hesitated before giving a small smile in return.

“Perhaps if things were different, we could have been friends” Jerome went on, the sounds of police sirens echoed closer, someone near by must have heard the shots and called the police, Jerome turned his head towards the door and then back at Bruce, as if he were asking permission..to leave.

“Just…Just this once,” Bruce sighed, he didn’t want Jerome to leave, he wanted to get him back to Arkham, but for some reason he couldn’t, he let Jerome go because maybe…he really was Jerome friend, in some way.

Jerome smiled brightly and stepped a bit closer to Bruce before hesitating then he wrapped Bruce in an embrace before letting go. He quickly made his way towards the door, stopping once he was halfway out to turn back. He looked at Bruce and with sincerity said “Thank you” and then, he was gone.

Bruce sighed at he heard the wailing sirens grow closer, he needed to leave as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY I’m so sorry I’ve been gone for a while, I’ll try to be more active, life just kinda got busy for a while but I’m good now c: nothing to worry about just a bunch of school assignments and work stuff, but I should be a bit more active now, this is also a thank you for everyone being patient with me


End file.
